Confederacy
by imperatrixdaemonium
Summary: This story takes place during the end of the Civil War, where the Confederacy remembers the history he shared with Mexico. May contain lemons in later chapters. Sorry if the story contains any grammar errors.
1. The Plot

The Confederacy had fallen in love with her ever since they were young. Whenever he wanted to be Mexico's hero, and make her happy. Every time he saw her she was always paying more attention to America. Back when she was still Spain's colony he would sometimes go and see her. It saddens him knowing that she still trusted Spain even after he would beat her up. It just drove Confederacy crazy knowing how much pain she was in and not being able to do anything about it. Then that dreaded day came to him.

Flashback:

Confederacy went down south in order to see his smiling princess, New Spain (Mexico). He felt exited, for he thought he would see her where she always was at this time, in her gardens. She would run to him once she saw him and then would hold him in her embrace. She would kiss him on the cheek, smile and walk over to her gardens and tend to them. He would see her sweat and she would blow on her hair that was on her forehead. However what she was not in her gardens, Confederacy panicked. Confederacy frantically searched her house until he heard some cries of pain. He inched cautiously to the door; he knew that this had to be New Spain's bedroom, because he would sometimes play with New Spain in here.

The door was locked it was always locked whenever Spain was causing New Spain pain. This time it was different, he knew that whatever Spain was doing to New Spain was the same thing some of the slave holders did to their female slaves. Confederacy could also tell that Spain had barely even started.

"I will teach you to mess me, New Spain," Spain said as he put down the belt he had used to hit New Spain with.

"I am sorry, Spain. I will never do it again, I promise just please don't do this, please," New Spain begged.

"No, no, New Spain, I have given you so many chances, but you left me no choice," Spain said. Spain grabbed New Spain and threw her on the bed and quickly climbed into it. New Spain did not seem to understand what was about to happen to her (or at least Confederacy thought she didn't) but she did try to push herself from Spain as much as possible. New Spain looked at Spain with a new horror in her eyes. The Confederacy froze right in front of the door he could hear Spain rip off New Spain's dress off.

"Your body has changed a lot in the past four years. Your breast have gotten larger, they are B-cups, your thighs are the perfect size, your bottom is tight, you are fourteen years old and you still fit inside this dress. A dress I gave you when you were nine years old. I remember that day that was the day that I learned that if I wanted to do to you what I am about to do now I would have to be careful. Even though I love your body, I do not want to get you pregnant until you are at least eighteen years old," Spain said.

"Amo! Am-" Spain slapped New Spain across the face before she could even finish saying anything. Instead she began to cry and message the cheek that Spain had just hit.

"What have I told you about speaking in _that_ language," Spain snarled. He grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her forward.

"Ay! Me duele! You're hurting me Spa-" New Spain said right before Spain kissed her.

New Spain froze into the kiss. Spain's tongue was inside her mouth and it felt foreign. Spain stopped and pulled her away.

"Kiss me back, New Spain, or do you want me to hurt little Puebla," Spain warned her.

"But Puebla is your son. You won't hurt your own son now would you?" New Spain asked.

"How should I care if that brat lives or dies. He is not even strong enough to be known as one of my colonies," Spain responded, "now are go-"

New Spain did not need to be told twice. She inched forward and kissed Spain with the passion that he desired.

The Confederacy couldn't take it anymore he was about to kick open the door when someone pulled on his sleeve. He looked to his side to see Puebla a young man whose appearance seemed about thirteen years old.

"Follow me, Confederacy; they are going to be in there for a while. I should know this isn't the first time that Bastardo Spain has done this to New Spain," Puebla said and he tried to pull Confederacy away from that door.

"Wha-" Puebla covered Confederacy's mouth.

"Sh, we don't want them to know you are out here. If Spain sees you out here he is going to hurt New Spain even more," Puebla warned him, "now follow me."

Confederacy followed Puebla who leads him outside. Puebla walked in the direction to the wall and jumped over it as if it were nothing. Confederacy looks up at the ten feet tall wall.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Puebla asks from the other side of the wall.

"I am sorry Puebla but I just can't seem to be able to jump that high," Confederacy says feeling really embarrassed.

"Oh I forgot sorry," Puebla replies. Then jumps back to be by Confederacy's side.

Puebla begins to move three vegetable crates to make it easier for Confederacy to jump over the wall. Once again Confederacy felt embarrassed that he couldn't move those crates himself. He remembered that he once came over to New Spain's house. They were loading those eighty pound crates into a wagon they would even load up to five crates each at the time, and he could only carry one at a time.

"There that should do it. Unless you want me to carry you to the other side," Puebla teased Confederacy.

The Confederacy blushed like madly.

"I think I can make it form here," Confederacy huffed.

"Suit yourself," Puebla said, and jumped over once again as if it were nothing.

Confederacy climbed over the crates but once he saw what awaited him on the other side he froze.

"Now what, Confederacy, you can't get down?" Puebla teased.

"What do you think you damn beaner?" Confederacy snarled.

"Don't worry about it just jump off, I'll catch you," Puebla assured him. Confederacy trusted Puebla so he jumped off the wall. Puebla caught Confederacy bridal style.

"Damn, Confederacy, you are built like a flat-chested girl," Puebla teased.

Then Confederacy punched Puebla on the nose. Then Puebla place Confederacy down.

'He even hits like a girl,' Puebla smirked to himself.

Then Puebla told Confederacy all about his plans at becoming independent. Telling him that it would be his only chance at freeing both himself and New Spain from Spain's clutches.

"That sounds like a good plan, but what does this have to do with me?" Confederacy asked.

"I know you love my sister, think about it if you help me out she might fall in love with you," Puebla teased him.

"Okay, I get it. What do you want me to do?" Confederacy asked.

"Not much just that I need you to tell the United States or America to help me give me a safe place to stay at. Just in case I am in danger. Can you do that for me, Confederacy? I will need you do the same thing also," Puebla said.

"Is tha- is that all you really need from me, Puebla? To give you a safe place to stay at when you are in danger? What does New Spain think of all this?" Confederacy asked.

"She doesn't know about any of my plans. Eyes that doesn't see heart that doesn't feel," Puebla said.

"Shouldn't she know what you are planning on doing? It involves her too doesn't it?" asked Confederacy.

"Yes she has a major part of what I am doing. It's just that-" Puebla mummbled. "Just that what? Puebla, why are you keeping this a secret from her?" asked Confederacy feeling outraged.

"New Spain is in no condition to fight, Confederacy," Puebla said. Puebla sounded as if he was trying to calm down a child that was making a fit.

"Well, why not she has much to do with what you are doing!" exclaimed Confederacy.

"I know but try to understand her. New Spain is weak, and besides she believes anything that Spain tells her," Puebla said as he sank to his knees, "he has broken her, Confederacy. Bended her to his will, New Spain does whatever Spain asks of her, no questions asked?" Puebla began to cry for his sister.

Confederacy didn't know what to do with the crying nation.

"Y-you k-know w-what h-hurts m-me the most?" Puebla asked in between sobs.

Confederacy said nothing.

"Is that she lets Spain do all of those horrible things to her. You know why she does that?" Puebla asked.

"No I don't know," Confederacy said.

He felt sorry for the teenager sitting kneeling on the floor; however, he also felt envy. He was close to his sister, unlike he and America were to one another.

"I asked her once as I mended her wounds. She told me that as long as I was safe and away from Spain's rage she would take as many hits. It hurts me in knowing that what that pig is doing to my older sister is just that he doesn't lay a single finger against me. I rather die on my feet than live on my knees. I hate that man that I am supposed to call a father," Puebla said feeling outraged.

"Wait are you telling me that Spain is your father? Then doesn't that also make him New Spain's father, how can he do that to his own daughter?" asked Confederacy with amazement and disgust.

"Yes, Spain is my father, but he is not New Spain's father. Let me explain both me and New Spain share the same mother, which was Mama Azteca; however, New Spain's father was Maya, not Spain," Puebla explained

. Puebla looked over the wall to New Spain's house. Then he got up and looked at Confederacy.

"They should be done by now," Puebla said, "So do what do you say? Can I count on you?"

Puebla extended his arm so that Confederacy could shake it.

"Yes if it will insure her safety you can count on me," Confederacy answered shaking the hand that was offered to him.

End Flashback…

Damn if only he could make time go back and stop Puebla from ever trying to fight his father. If only he had been there to save Puebla from Spain's rage. He can't help but think of Mexico even in all of this chaos. She is all around him. Confederacy smiles and thinks back to all those simple times when she would smile warmly at him whenever he came. Those simple days when they were kids, but times have changed and today he was in the middle of a civil war with his older brother America. He hears a crack coming from behind him. He is frozen in place; he is weak from all the fighting and hopes that whoever is behind him is not America. Confederacy is too afraid to look behind but knows that he has to. He turns around slowly and suddenly sees….


	2. The Heartbreak

Mexico is standing behind him. She wore a beige poncho that reached her ankles and a sombrero. It almost seemed as she did not want him to see her face since the poncho seemed to give her face a large shadow. She carried a shot gun on her back and wrapped around her were bullets; however, she doesn't seem as though she is going to hurt him. Mexico has with her a small ragged bag that seems to contain medicinal ointments. Mexico smiles at the Confederacy as sweetly as she can muster, and slowly walks towards him fearful that she might startle him. Confederacy is not fooled by her smile because he can see the hatred she has in her eyes.

"What have you come here for, Mexico? Have you come to humiliate me?" Confederacy asked faking outrage. Although the truth was that he was dying from desire to take her how she was and sink into her perfume and have her long silky dark brown hair wrap around his fingers, but he knew that she would reject him just as she did the last time he tried only that he had forced himself on her.

"No, I have not come to make fun of you but I have come here to give you the medical attentions you so need, Confederacy," Mexico said with a warm smile.

Her words felt like a blow to the gut, and it hurt even more than anything he had faced in his life.  
"I have come to do what you did not do for Puebla, Confederacy," Mexico said gently as she walked towards him and began to look at his injured hand.

Confederacy remembered Puebla he even remembered what had happened the day before Puebla and Spain's encounter.

Flashback:

America looked at a letter that had been sent to him from Spain. Then he showed it to the Confederacy, who read it to himself.

'Dear America and Confederacy,

I have come to you begging you to let me see mi nene, my little boy, Puebla. He seems to want indepence form me don't get me wrong it is not that I am being selfish and do not wish to let him go it's just that I fear that he is just too young and you both know how cruel the world can be. I just want to keep him safe until I think he has come of age to care for himself. So please I come to you not as an enemy but as someone who just wishes to see his child so that he is safe from any harm. I however cannot do this without your help, please let me talk to him. He is my only son after all.  
Yours truly,  
Spain'

"You don't accuatly believe this bullshit do you, America?" Confederacy asked looking at his brother.  
"Saddly Confederacy, I do. After all Puebla is Spain's only son, and look at all that happened to us after we got our indepence," America said.

"Do you really think that Spain wouldn't hurt Puebla? Spain doesn't even care if he lives or dies. I heard him tell New Spain," Confederacy said.

"What father doesn't care about his own son's safety? Besides even if you do not like it we are going to help Spain and that is final, Confederacy," America said.

"But we promissed Puebla that we would keep Spain away from him, America!" Confederacy shouted getting up from the shair he had been sitting on.

"No! You promissed Puebla I did not, Confederacy, without my permission. Even though you knew it was not your decision to make, since it's quite clear that what I say goes around this place," America said trying to remain calm.

Two days later, both Confederacy and America had gone down south to New Spain's house. What awaited them would shock them. They saw it on New Spain's front porch, the trail of blood as if som poor animal had been dragged into the house. America opened the door to see New Spain crying over a lifeless body who seemed almost unrecongnizable due to all of the wounds he had on his body.

"No por favor no me dejes, Puebla. Por lo que mas quieras no me dejes!" New Spain said as she picked her brother up and held him in her arms, and began to rock him back and forth. It would almost seem as if she was trying to lull him to sleep. When Puebla didn't stir she cried even harder as even more tears began to fall on Puebla's broken nose cleaning away some of the blood of his face.  
America and Confederacy both could not help but feel heartbroken as they saw New Spain cry over her dead younger brother. Confederacy wanted to walk over to where New Spain was and pull her in his arms and holds her tight; however, his knees felt weak so instead he sank down and began to cry himself. America on the other hand walks over to her and pulls her in his arms.

"Canada?" New Spain asks America.

"Oui, New Spain it's me," America lies as he moves their lips closer for a kiss that returns believing that he truly is Canada.

New Spain suddenly looks at Confederacy who was crying on her floor. She quickly pulls away from America's warm embrace and picks up a pistol that lay right next to her brother's dead body. Then she shoots her roof out of anger and glares at the two teens who are a couple of months older than she is.

"Largo de mi casa," New Spain snarls as she glares at them pointing the gun in Confederacy's direction, "didn't you hear me? I said get the fuck out of my house! It's your entire fault that Puebla is dead! You, America, for letting Spain get to him! And you for not telling me about Puebla's plan, Confederacy! I cannot believe you would show your dirty faces in my house, Spain was right all along about you two you are a nation built on false hope!"

America walked over to her and pulled her one more time in his arms and kissed her once again. New Spain at first refused but later on kissed back; however, when Confederacy got up and began to walk towards them New Spain fired the gun at his direction.

"No, you are not Canada. I want only Canada to hold me that way, to tell me Ch't'aime, Nouvelle-Espagne. I want only Canada to kiss me, because I am in love with him," New Spain said as she tor herself from America.

Confederacy got up and ran away after what he just heard New Spain say. 'She is in love with Canada! No it can't be, can it?' Canada asked as a tears began to spring out of his eyes.  
Then he remembers all those night when they were all younger and they had to sleep in the same room since their older brother were at war with each other. Confederacy remembered how New Spain would get up from her bed and walk over to Canada and cuddle with him. If that wasn't enough there were also those times when he would see them together and they would quickly pull apart and how Canada would blush a dark shade of red.

End Flashback:

"Mexico, are you happy?" Confederacy asked, "You know with your husband I mean. Does he you-know?"

"Yes, Confederacy he does satisfy me. In fact he is the best I have ever had," Mexico said cheerfully.

"You mean to tell me that France is better than both me and America combined?"Confederacy asked in amazement.

"Confederacy, both you and America raped me. With France at least I am aloud to consent," Mexico said as she finished mending his wounds, "there all done."

"Mexique, où es-tu mon amour?" France said as he walked up in the direction they were in.  
Mexico ran in his direction and gave him a passionate hug and kiss.

"Here I am, mi amor," Mexico said.

"What are you doing here, Mexico?" asked France.

"Nothing much, France you want to discuss what I was doing or do you want to go home and finish what started?" Mexico said giving France a seductive glance.

'Whatever happens I have to get France away from Confederacy, so that America can kill that bastard. So that they finally understand my pain,' Mexico said.

"Well, since you put it that way," France said as he picked Mexico up and began to run back home.


	3. The Nightmare

The Confederacy can't help but glare as he sees France carry Mexico off. Mexico giggles and plays with France's hair, stroking it gently as she places those lose strands of hair away from his face. She looks beautiful, she smiles just the way she used to before Puebla died.

"Damn would you look at that Mexico has never looked as lovely as she does now," America said.

"Yeah, she does," Confederacy said. Then he swirled around to look at his older brother.

"Got ya, Confederacy," America said as he held his rifle in front of his brother's face.

That wasen't going to stop Confederacy by much. Although he was weak he had been in far more dangeraous battles than this one and something as small as this wasn't going to stop him.

Confederacy quickly got down and kicked his brother on the back of his knees and made a run for it. Confederacy didn't look back since he did not want to let America catch up with him all he did was run. He did not even stop when his legs begged him to nor did he stop when his heart told him to. Once he thought he was safe he tried to hide himself behind some bushes he knew that he could easily hide behind. Twenty minutes later he heard someone's footsteps he looked through the bush and there he saw him. Confederacy held his breath for all that he was worth.

'Please, don't find me,please, don't find me, please, don't find me'Confederacy begged the figure that continued to run past him and farther into the forest.

Confederacy didn't move from his hiding place until he felt sure that America was farther away from him. Then he got up from where he was hidding and began to walk back to where he came from. When he got there he saw her once again she was sitting down on a stone and right beside her layed a basket of avacadoes.

'My god she is beautiful,' Confederacy thought.

"Oh, hello there," Mexico said as she looked up at him, "are you hungry?"

"Yes," Confederacy said.

"Here, you can eat this," Mexico said giving him the basket of avacadoes.

Confederacy took the basket form Mexico and began to devour them. She just sat there looking at him waiting for him to tell her something else. Once he was finished eating he looked at her there was something that was eating at him, he just had to know.

"Mexico, can I ask you a question?" Confederacy asked.

"Sure what is it, Confederacy?" Mexico asked.

"Who is California's father?" Confederacy asked.

"You know that you are the father of only one of my children and that is Texas, Confederacy. Have you forgotten?" Mexico said feeling rather annoyed.

"Of course, not," Confederacy said.

"Then why do you ask? If you already know what the answer is going to be?" Mexico asked feeling rather irritated.

"I just want to be sure, that's all," Confederacy said.

'He is weak, just like a baby,' Mexico thought, 'how did he manage to rape me all those years long ago.'  
Mexico looked at Confederacy's weakened state, he looked so small not like that one night in which he looked so big and strong.

Flashback:

Mexico had just gotten her Independence from that bastard Spain. All she wanted to do was rest and sleep she could no longer take any of Spain's bullshit; he was trying to prevent her from enjoying her independency. Spain was always pulling something off and usually Mexico did not like it.  
Then she heard some knocking at her door oh how she wished to ignore whoever it was at this hour. She looked at the grandfather clock that was in her living room, it read 2:43 in the morning. Damn when does Spain sleep, obviously never since he came to bother her late at night. She walked over to door and yanked it open.

" A hora que diablos quieres a hora, España?" Mexico screamed.

"Sorry, Mexico, but I am not Spain," Confederacy said, "can I come in?"

"Oh sorry, Confederacy, it's just that with all the-" Mexico said.

"Say no more, um Mexico I don't mean to be rude but can I come inside it's just that it's cold outside and I don't think I should head home since it's so late at night," Confederacy said.

"Sure do come in, Confederacy," Mexico said as she moved from the door way in order to let him through.

"Wow your house looks exotic, Mexico," Confederacy said as he admired some artifacts that hanged on her house's walls.

"Oh yes they are beautiful are they not? They are objects that many of my people kept hidden when I was once a part of Spain," Mexico said as she smiled, "well, common Confederacy lets go show you to your room, we can't have you sleeping here in the living room now can we."

"Thank you, Mexico," Confederacy said.

Mexico began to walk past the living room and into a hallway. Once she reached the end of it she walked towards the left which led to another hallway which he knew too well. They stopped at the first door, there were a total of five bedroom doors and Confederacy knew that the door farther away was hers while the door right before that one had been Puebla's.

"Here you are," Mexico said as she opened the bedroom door for him, "if you need anything don't be afraid to ask you know where my room is."

Mexico closed the door behind her and began to walk towards her room. She got inside and closed the door behind her, and then she walked over to her closet and took out her nightgown it was white and had some frills around the bottom and around her wrist. She began to undress, first her skirts would come off after that she began to loosen her corset and she would drop it right on top of her skirts, then came her under garments. She then took the night gown and put it on it hung loose on her figure it reached right underneath her knees. She walked over to her mirror and undid her hair bun and watched in amazement at herself at how soft and silky her hair looked she had long hair just like Azteca had once had hair that reached her waist. Mexico took a brush and began to comb her hair down so that now it looked even more silky and shinier. Then she began to braid her hair so that the next morning it wouldn't be a drag to fix it back to its neat bun she always seemed to have.

Mexico walked over to her bed and got in covering herself with the blankets. After a while she woke up since she was feeling a draft on her body. There right in front of her was Confederacy with only his underwear on, her blankets on the side. Mexico quickly sat up straight in bed.

"What do you want, Confederacy?" Mexico asked feeling quite irritated.

Confederacy did not say anything instead he got on the bed.

"I asked you a question," Mexico said and quickly got up from the bed.

Confederacy showed a very annoyed face and grabbed a hold of Mexico's nightgown and through her back on the bed then he quickly got on top of her. Confederacy quickly places both of Mexico's tiny hands into one of his own, and lets go when he feels her hands going limb. Then with both hands tares her night gown apart all the way down to the frills at the bottom. Mexico can't take it anymore she begins to cry.

"No, por favor tu no me hagas esto, tu no, Confederacy," Mexico cries.

Confederacy ignores this and gives Mexico a French kiss that leaves her breathless. Literally, Mexico could not seem to be able to catch her breath.

'I need to catch my breath in order to scream so that someone can come and help me!' Mexico thought as more tears began to roll down her eyes. Unfortunately, every time she took a deep breath in order to do so Confederacy would steal her breath by giving her another French kiss.

Confederacy begins to move his head toward Mexico's left nipple.

"Mexico, how did you manage to keep these hidden from me?" Confederacy asked as he mentioned Mexico's C-cup boobs.

Then Confederacy began to suckle her left nipple and twisted her right nipple. Which made Mexico yelp, which Confederacy understood as a moan. Then he switched places and began to suckle Mexico's right nipple and twist her left. Then with his free hand began to move it towards Mexico's underwear. The Confederacy swiftly removed the silky fabric, Mexico suddenly shivered, since his hands were as cold as ice to her. Confederacy inserted one finger into Mexico's vigina followed by another, until all four of his figure where in her. Confederacy began to finger fuck Mexico, and with each thrust his hand made into her, Mexico would try to push him off. Suddenly, Mexico cums into Confederacy's hand. Confederacy looks at his hand and begins to suck Mexico's nectar from his fingers.

"Mmmm Mexico, your delicious," Confederacy said as he began to move down in order to have some more.

Once it was all gone, Confederacy takes off his boxers. Places Mexico in a sitting position and places his penis in front of her face.

"Mexico, give me a blow job," Confederacy demands.

Mexico just stares at stares at his erected member and turns her head away. Confederacy turns her face towards himself and forces Mexico to open her mouth and with one quick thrust he places his thick member into her mouth and begins to throat fuck Mexico. After nine thrust into Mexico's mouth Confederacy feels he is about to cum.

"Oh, Mexico, I…. I… am….. going to cum…" Confederacy says in between gasps.

Confederacy releases his seed into Mexico's mouth.

"Swallow it, Mexico, or I will kill you after I am done," Confederacy threatens.

Mexico quickly does as she is told. Then watches in horror, as Confederacy begins to position himself on top of her. Here is where Mexico makes her even bigger protest.

"Please, don't, No, I don't want to!" Mexico screams and begins to struggle

"Shut up, Mexico, I am not doing anything that Spain hasn't already done to you. Now hold still!" Confederacy demands. Then with one quick thrust he is inside her, and then he freezes in shock.

'Mexico's maiden head, I just broke her maiden head, so this truly was her first time. I took Mexico's virginity,' Confederacy thought as he looked down at the crying teen underneath him, 'well there is no point in stopping now.'

Confederacy began to move at first at a slow pace then he began to pick up his speed. Mexico's breast just seemed to stare at him he began to fondle them. Then he came and pulled out but he wanted to stay inside. He got off the bed and placed his underwear back on and he looks at Mexico's body until so he can see the blood that is spilling from in between her legs. Confederacy smirks to himself as he begins to leave Mexico's bedroom. Mexico begins to cry even harder as she begins to cuddle herself trying to cover her body with the ripped up rags that had once been her nightgown.

"It was all a dream, and this pain must make it a nightmare," Mexico told herself as she rocks back and forth.

Mexico quickly walked into her bathroom and began to bath herself. She had to get herself clean, clean of all this disgusting sticky mess that was all around herself. As soon as her bath was done she walked over to her brother Puebla's bedroom she locked the door behind her and sat down on the rocking chair.

A month later she received the news that would change her life. Mexico was in a doctor's office she had not been feeling well during that week, so she decided to go. After taking some test the doctor came back in and told her something that horrified her.

"I don't know how to tell you this, Miss Mexico, but you're pregnant," a Doctor said.

"No, tell me anything but that anything!" Mexico screamed.

"Sorry, I cannot do that," the Doctor said, "I suggest you tell the father."

Mexico looked at the Doctor as if he had just suggested she eat dirt.

"No! I didn't want to. He made me, I said no, but he didn't listen," Mexico sobbed.

The Doctor didn't know what to do he let her cry but then told her that she had to go home since she needed her rest. He gave her the prescription that she needed to take.

After that she went home and walked into what used to be Puebla's bedroom and hugged one of his pillows and cried into it.

"Puebla, ayuda me! Tengo muncho miedo no se que hacer! Dime que hago!" Mexico sobbed.

Eight months later she gave birth to Texas who gained his independence in quite some short time and then ten years later became a part of the United States.

End flashback:

Mexico looked at Confederacy's weak arms and thought 'How did he manage to hold me down?'

"Well, good-bye, Confederacy, you won't see me ever again," Mexico simply put it before she got up took the basket with avocado shells and left.

"What do you mean?" Confederacy asked.

"I can't sneak off here just to see you now can I?" Mexico asked.

"Well I guess not," Confederacy said as he saw her leave.

Mexico began to walk towards home she opened her door and smiled as she saw how completely drunk her husband was. If only Confederacy knew that France would get so drunk right before they had sex that he would be done before he even started. Mexico walked over to him and kissed his forehead waking him up.

"Hey, France lets go to bed," Mexico said as she would place her arms right underneath her husband's shoulders in order to help him get up.

Once there France drifted off to sleep, with Mexico in his arms.

"Yes, he satisfies me," Mexico said as she snuggled even closer to France.


	4. Broken

Mexico woke up feeling France's warm breath behind her back, and with his arms wrapped around her waist almost pulling her closer to him. This was too much for Mexico to take, she started to cry.

'This is what it feels to have someone care about you and ask nothing in return. France sometimes makes me feel as if he was my older brother looking after me, but I know he is not. France is my husband although I hate to admit it that is who he is,' Mexico thought as tears began to fall out of her eyes and began to fall on the pillow.

Then Mexico felt France take a deep breath.

'Se esta despertando,' Mexico thought as she began to feel his arms begin to unwrap around her.

"Bonjour, ma charmante épouse, le Mexique. Mon amour, ce qui cloche? Pourquoi êtes-vous pleurer?" France asked as he saw Mexico's teary face. (Good morning, my lovely wife, Mexico. My love, what is wrong? Why are you crying?)

"Francia, tú me amas? Do you love me, France?" Mexico asked the man in front of her.

"Oui, Mexique I love you," France answered as he placed Mexico on his lap, "why do you think I asked for both that bastard England's and that airhead Spain's help in order to conquer you, mon amour?"

"Yes I know that, but it's just that I do not feel the same way of you. I know that when we first got married you said I would soon come to love you, but it's just been three and almost half a year ago that you told me that, and I still don't feel the same way about you as you said I would," Mexico said as she looked him in the eye.

"Do you want to bet on it, Mexico?" France asked as he inched closer for a kiss. France placed one of his hands behind Mexico's back and then placed another one behind her head in order to pull her in for a kiss.

"I am in love with Canada," Mexico says right before they kiss.

"I know," France says right before kissing her.

France kissed Mexico with so much desire. France slowly begins to place Mexico underneath himself and begins to spread her legs apart and place one of his hands inside of Mexico's nightgown. This frightens Mexico; she quickly tries to push France away from her.

"No, I don't want to," Mexico says as she pushes him away, "I am not an idiot and besides I know your reputation. You have had sex with so many people and I do not want to get an STD or get pregnant."

"Don't worry about it I have used a condom," France said calmly as he tried to remove Mexico's nightgown.

"No you didn't, France, you lie," Mexico said trying to keep her nightgown on, "you said that you would let me borrow the money and that you would let me payback to you when I had the money ready. And I quote 'There is no pressure in you paying me back, Mexique.' And look what you did you forced me to marry you."

"Mexique, when was the last time you have spoken with Canada?" France asked after he finally managed to take Mexico's nightgown off.

"Ever since that doctor told me I was pregnant with Texas. Why do you asked?" Mexico asked trying to cover herself up.

"And why is that?" France asked.

"I felt shame of what the Confederacy had done to me, and I didn't want him to see me knowing that I was carrying one of his own brother's child," Mexico said.

"And what did you do after that?" France asked kissing Mexico's cheek and moving to her neck.

"I ah had ah Texas and then ah he became Independent and later on became a part of America. Which angered me but then I got raped again and this time by America and I not only gave him a daughter, California ah, but also more of my lands," Mexico said trying to keep herself from moaning.

France smirked as he noticed Mexico begin to loosen her grip on herself.

"Did you tell Canada about that?" France asked as he began to remove one of the arms that Mexico used to cover herself.

"No I did not," Mexico said as she looked away.

"What did you do instead?" France asked.

France placed Mexico's right nipple in his mouth and started to message the other.

"I ah ah," Mexico moaned, "I told Guatemala."

"And what did you do with him?" France asked as he moved over to the other nipple.

"We um talked," Mexico said turning a shade of red from what France was doing.

Flashback:

A loud knocking was at Guatemala's door. Guatemala walked over to the door feeling rather annoyed knowing exactly who it was. Guatemala had black short messy hair and green eyes, he was around six feet tall had a well-toned body that nobody could easily see since he was always wearing suits or kept his shirts on while he worked on the fields. Mexico had always come over to his house usually just to annoy the hell out of him telling him about how wonderful her life was.

"What the hell do you want, Mexico?" Guatemala snarled as he opened his door.

"Sorry," Mexico said right before she started to cry.

Guatemala took one look at her and saw something that both horrified and angered him. Mexico was wearing her military uniform; he could rarely see any color other than red mostly the blood of the soldiers who lost their life trying to protect her. Although wasn't the reason why he was so mad but because of what he saw in her eyes. Mexico had been defeated both physically and mentally; America had done it to her what Spain could not manage to do in all those years. America had bended her to his will, forced her to believe that she was worthless. It was all there in her eyes that looked so cold and dark.

"Oh, Mexico, my poor little sister," Guatemala said as he walked over to her.

"Guatemala, I feel so dirty," Mexico cried as Guatemala wrapped his arms around her.

"I know, come lets go inside so that you can take a bath," Guatemala said sweetly as he began to walk Mexico inside his house.

Guatemala began to walk Mexico down some corridors. Then he opened the door that led into the bathroom, he opened the faucet and let luke-warm water fill the tube.

Then he walked out so that Mexico could feel comfortable as she took her bath. Once she was finished she walked out wearing Guatemala's robe. Then began to look for Guatemala, she finally found him in his bedroom.

"Guatemala, I still feel dirty and I scrubbed so hard but the filth won't go away. Me doy asco," Mexico said as she cried.

Guatemala walked over to Mexico and picked her up.

'Damn, was she always this tiny?' Guatemala asked himself.

Guatemala sat down and placed Mexico on his lap and began to stroke her hair. As he did so the robe that was on Mexico's body was beginning to slip off.

'No I will not do this to my little sister,' Guatemala thought as he quickly placed her on the bed. Then he walked over to the closet and took out some female clothes that belonged to Mexico when they had once been one country.

"Here put these on," Guatemala said as he handed her the clothes, "and try to get some rest."

Guatemala was about walk out but Mexico hugged him from behind.  
"Please help me forget," Mexico said as she cried.

Guatemala turned around and saw his little sister's crying face. He couldn't resist, he leaned forward and captured Mexico's lips. The kiss was sweet and gentle, he surprised even himself.

'For how long have I wanted this? How long have I kept this desire hidden even from myself? Oh God I don't even know!' Guatemala thought as he deepened the kiss.

They began to walk towards the bed. First Guatemala's shirt came off, then his belt, shoes, socks, pants. They were on the bed and they kept on touching each other as if they wouldn't get enough. Guatemala undid Mexico's robe.

"Mexico, you're perfect," Guatemala said as he looked at her naked body.

Then Guatemala began to leave warm kisses starting at Mexico's neck, going down until he reached her breast. Here he suckled each boob, Mexico just moaned with pleasure, then he began to move down until he reached her pussy. He licked her, this caused Mexico to whimper, Guatemala looked up to see Mexico crying.

Guatemala could tell that although her mind was saying yes, both her heart and body were saying no.

"I think its best if we don't do this. Its quite clear that you do not want to do this, Mexico," Guatemala said as he got up and began to put his clothes back on.

Once both he and Mexico were dressed he looked at her.

"Tell me, Mexico, what happened to you?" Guatemala asked her.

Mexico told Guatemala everything that had happen in the past twelve years. After that she doesn't remember much she fell asleep.

End flashback:

Mexico looks at France he is completely naked. When did he take his underwear of? Mexico pushes him off of her and quickly makes a grab for the knife that she keeps underneath her pillow. She's kept it there ever since the Confederacy raped her.

"What are you going to do with that, Mexique?" France asks as tries to position himself.

Mexico kicks her feet away from France.

"Mexique, the more you struggle the more it turns me on," France says as he begins to grab a hold of both of Mexico's feet.

Mexico cuts France across his chest. France instantly touches wounded chest. Mexico quickly gets off the bed and grabs a hold of the robe that is on the chair. She then makes a mad dash for the door and runs all the way to America's house.

_**Authors Notes:**_

_**Sorry if my French is wrong I did not take it in school and I used the computes translator for those phrases. Damn I suck! **_


	5. Father

Confederacy was making his bed out of dry leaves and an old wool blanket. I had been so long since he had slept. True this was nothing compared to the cotton soft bed with its feather stuffed pillows and linen sheets, but it would just have to do. He began to place his gun underneath his makeshift bed just incase America suddenly decided to make an appearance. The Confederacy sighed as he lied down on his bed making sure as to not stab himself with his own knife.  
"I am safe here, eventually France is bound to come over and help me…" Confederacy asks himself.

Confederacy is suddenly filled with gloom when he finally realizes that France would probably be too busy with his gorgeous wife to pay any attention to anyone at the current moment. Confederacy couldn't help but start thinking about his son Texas, that boy was a fighter even before he was born. He still remembered the day he was told that Mexico was expecting his child.

Flashback:

"You wanted to talk to me, President Monroe," the Confederacy gloomily asked.

"Confederacy, sit down, there is something I need to talk to you about," President Monroe demands.

"President Monroe, what's wrong sir?" Confederacy questioned.

President Monroe did not look one bit pleased with whatever he was about to say, this much Confederacy could tell just by looking at his angry expression and eyes that looked as if they could kill him at any moment.

"I said sit down, Confederacy!" Monroe barked.

Confederacy is one to follow orders and quickly takes a seat in front of the president's desk. The Confederacy patiently waited for his boss to tell him why he was so mad at him.

"Did you go to Mexico's house about a month ago without my permission?" Monroe asked.

"Yes but what does th-" Confederacy wondered.

"It has everything to do with why I am angry at you!" Monroe countered.

"But why is that?" Confederacy implored.

"What did you do when you were there?" Monroe pried.

"W-well I-i-I… y-you k-knooow I-i-I… w-weee um," Confederacy stammered.

"What did you do to Mexico, Confederacy?" Monroe barked as he slammed his hand on the table.

"I made her mine," Confederacy peeped.

"Do you even listen to what you are saying, Confederacy? You made her yours, by God she doesn't even belong to Spain anymore! And you made her yours; please tell me you didn't force her, Confederacy?" Monroe asked in a shaky voice.

"What if I did? She ended up liking it in the end! Everyone does!" Confederacy snapped.

Monroe quickly got up from his chair and pulled Confederacy from the collar of his shirt. Anger flaring in that mans eyes.

"Listen to me you brat, as long as I am President you are my responsibility as Mexico is Emperor Agustin I responsibility! You have any idea what your little fun at Mexico caused, do you? Of course not that's why I called you here!" Monroe ranted.

"Well I would know if you would just tell me!" Confederacy snarled.

"You got Mexico pregnant!" Monroe exclaimed. Then Monroe shoved Confederacy on the chair.

"You mean that I am going to be a father?" Confederacy pried.

"It appears so," Monroe sighed.

"I am going to be a father!" Confederacy chuckled nervously.

"You are not allowed to see her," Monroe flatly put it.

"Why am I not allowed to see her, she is after all carrying my child is she not?" Confederacy asked.

"Because I say so and that's final," Monroe said, "and besides I am told that when they told her she was expecting she had begged the doctors to tell her that it was something else, even death, if I do remember correctly."

"What do you mean?" Confederacy asked.

"Confederacy, you traumatized the poor girl," Monroe lamented, "if you go and see her you will not only endanger yourself but both she and the child within her."

"That's just not fair, it's my child too!" Confederacy thundered.

"I know that's why you are only allowed to see her when she is fast asleep," Monroe said.

"Why?" Confederacy asked.

"That way the child will be able to recognize your voice, and besides both you and your brother will need all the land you can get. Think about it, if the child becomes a part of this country will benefit us all," Monroe implied.

"What you are trying to tell me is that you want me to steal my child away from its mother?" Confederacy asked in disgust.

"Exactly, don't forget it's also your child, Confederacy," Monroe calmly replied.  
"Yes, but Mexico will never allow it!" Confederacy frankly replied.

"It doesn't matter what Mexico wants, what matters is with whom the child prefers to be with, because in the end the child will chose with who it wishes to stay, the Mother or the Father," Monroe simply stated. In the way that he said it almost sounded as if he was talking about the weather.

Confederacy walked out of the office as if the air had just been knocked out of him. First he was sent to sweet heaven when he found out that the girl of his dreams was going to give him a child. Then he was quickly pulled back to earth when he was told that he would have to steal his child away from its own mother. Now he lay in his bed trying to think about the task ahead.

'Am I really that monster they depict me to be? Sure I have slavery in me, but that doesn't mean anything, does it? Oh, Mexico, how did you do it? How where you able to abolish slavery so easily?' Confederacy wondered.

"I knew the hard work of living in chains," Mexico's voice says, "Confederacy, I was once a slave myself, why did you think I wanted my freedom so desperately?"  
Confederacy quickly looked all over his room to try and find the source of Mexico's voice.

"I am not here, I am just a figment of your imagination," the voice said again.  
Confederacy's heart sank into a dark pit. He wanted to see her not just hear her.  
"Look into you mirror," the voice sighed.

Confederacy swiftly got up and rushed to look at his mirror. At first he saw his own reflection but slowly it started to transform into the figure of Mexico. It was too much for him to take now he wanted to reach out and touch her but right when he felt the cold glass he felt his heart sink once more. The figure in the mirror began to place her "own" hand towards his.

"Confederacy, you don't know what it's like to have someone decide your fate, do you?" Mexico asked.

"Of course I do there was Engla-" Confederacy argued.

"Yes, but he was not as cruel as Spain was with me. I had no say in what he did to me, if he said jump I would ask 'how high?' If he whipped me I could not protest, he could easily kill me he could do whenever he wanted. And you know what I would let him, because I was afraid of him, because it was he who killed my mother the Aztec Empire," Mexico cried.

"What about all those times you were outside smiling in those fields working day and nigh-" Confederacy asked.

"So you finally realize what I was actually doing, huh?" Mexico asked.

"B-but you seemed so happy," Confederacy stammered.

"I would seem that way so that the person closest to me wouldn't be sad," Mexico sadly confessed.

"I never noticed," Confederacy shamefully replied. For someone claiming that he knew Mexico so much and not know this was a bit embarrassing.

"Yes, you didn't know. But you want to know someone who did?" Mexico asked.  
"Who could tell that your smiles where fake?" Confederacy pried.

"Canada, that is why I fell in love with him," Mexico muttered, "but now thanks to you I cannot be with him."

No Confederacy did not want to see hear this, he quickly left his room trying to run and hide away from it all. He bumped into America who did not seem at all too pleased.

"Damn, Confederacy, watch where you are going won't you!" America fumed.

"Sorry, for bumping into a fat ass!"Confederacy retorted.

"What did you just call me, jackass?" America thundered.

"Fat ass! Damn, America, you really need to loose the wait its giving me a bad reputation," Confederacy sighed.

Then Confederacy began to walk away as if he had not said anything that important. America was one that did not like letting this go that easily, he grabbed a hold of his brother's arm and pulled him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Confederacy? You have been acting weird since you got out from our bosses room. I mean you get out from there and you look as if your whole entire life has been sucked out of you or something. I mean you are my bother we tell each other everything don't we?"America asked.

"Mexico is pregnant," Confederacy sobbed pulling his arm out of America's loosening grip.

America just looked at his brother cried and tears streamed out of his eyes.  
"I am so sorry, I knew how you felt about Mexico but you have to learn that she must love whoever the father of her chi-" America lamented.

"What are you talking about, America? I am the father of Mexico's child," Confederacy sobbed.

"Well it's just that I thought. Never mind I am so happy for you," America cheered.

"Thanks," Confederacy groaned.

"Oh, that's right Monroe told me to go get you. I guess this has something to do with Mexico, doesn't it?" America asked.

"I suppose it does," Confederacy replied.  
"Well you should get going the boss said something about a time limit," America said.

"Thanks," Confederacy agonized.

Fifteen minutes later he was talking to his son as Mexico slept in that same bed that they had mad the child. Once he placed his hand on Mexico's womb and feel his son's tiny heart beat he couldn't help but cry. Because of the way he got into the world was not love although he would always say he loved Mexico the night he slept with her, Confederacy was so angry.

Confederacy remembered getting inside of Mexico's bedroom. He wanted to ask her if she could go and get him a glass of orange juice. He began to walk towards her bed; her sleeping form seemed to glow in the light of the moon and stars. His heart starts to beat so fast he is afraid that it might explode out of him. As he moved closer he could smell Mexico's sweet fragrance.

"Canada, te amo. Te amo como la luna ama al sol, te amo como la vida ama al agua que corre, yo te amo mas que mi propia vida," Mexico moaned in her sleep.  
It was more than Confederacy could take. He took off his clothes and the rest is history.

He remembered after his son was born. Whenever Confederacy would go and visit them how Texas would cling onto him when ever he had to leave. At this time Confederacy would look at Mexico and see the anger and sadness in her eyes. Years later Texas would become independent from Mexico and later on become a State in the US.

End flashback:

Confederacy suddenly got up; he knew someone must be coming this way but whom. Mexico? No that was impossible she is right now at her house with France. America? No it's too soon, even he needs to sleep. Then who could it be? Just then a four year old boy with wavy blond hair and emerald green eyes appeared. The child had his mother's skin tone and curly eyelashes that Confederacy seemed to tease the boy often. His name was Texas, if Mexico saw him now she would burst to tears and run to him and smother him in her arms. Texas wore a similar outfit like the one that Confederacy was wearing just that his was smaller in order to fit his body more properly. Texas innocent eyes had changed to those that seemed to know all the cruelty of the world.

'What kind of monster am I? I brought my own son into this forsaken war,' Confederacy lamented.

"Father, are you alright?" Texas asked ignoring his own pain.

'Those really are his mother's genes at work, always worrying about others before themselves,' Confederacy thought.

"I am sorry," Confederacy lamented.  
"For what?" asked Texas.

"For bringing you into this horrible mess," Confederacy confessed.

"Father, it is my job as your son to always stand by you," Texas replied.

"What about Mexico, she is your mother why didn't you stay by her?" Confederacy demanded.  
"Because, I wanted to be closer to you, Father, besides she didn't love me," Texas sighed.

"She did love you, it's me who she didn't love," Confederacy sobbed.  
"What do you mean?" Texas pried.

"I force her, I forced your mother," Confederacy confessed, "and I guess you were just a reminder of that horrible night."

"Why didn't she just get ride of me?" Texas cried.

"Because she wanted to live. When her I asked her the same question she said 'The child is not to blame for a father's cruelty to the mother.' You know what I couldn't help but love her even more after that," Confederacy said with a smile.  
"Wait a minute; are you still in love with Mexico?" Texas asked.

"Yes, I love her more today than I did yesterday," Confederacy sighed, "now go to sleep."

Confederacy pulled his son close to his arms and allowed sleep to take its course. 


	6. America's Past

Confederacy quickly awoke after hearing a sickening crunching noise. His heart fell into a pit of despair; his son Texas had a horrifying wound on his forehead. It made him wonder how his daughter Arizona was doing. She would be fine, she was apart of the North after all and she was probably far away from all of this fighting.

"Your kid is weak, Confederacy, just like you are," America growled.

Confederacy quickly got to his feet, maneuvering over to his dying boy who for some work of a miracle was still breathing. Tears began to stream out of his eyes; no he did not want this! He wanted to be recognized as a country but not if it meant losing his own son! Damn it! Why did it have to be him? Wasn't he just the same as America! Then why had god forsaken him!

"I can save him, Confederacy, if you want me to," America coldly said.

Confederacy looked at America with tears on his eyes. 'Damn he's right! Even if I tried Texas best chances of survival are with America! Damn it all to hell! There is nothing I can do to save him!' Confederacy thought.

"That's right there is nothing you can do, Confederacy. So why don't you just give up?" America asked with an evil smile on his face.

"Alright I give up! Just save my son, America!" Confederacy boomed.

"I'll save him in one condition, Confederacy, you have to die," America coldly replied.

"Wait, what do you mean I have to die, America?" Confederacy asked in fear.

"Well you see, Confederacy, I can't just let you keep on living after all the trouble you have caused me, now can I? And besides it for the good of the country," America replied with glee.

"Alright! I know that what I did was wrong just save his life, America! I don't care about my own life any more!" Confederacy shouted with madden intent. Tears streaming out of his eyes, he had the same look in his eyes that Mexico had when she lost custody of her children.

"Joseph!" America shouted to a man that was hidden somewhere within the forest.

"Yes, sir," a Mexican man appeared. He had chestnut hair and honey brown eyes. When he looked down at the forest floor and saw both an almost scrawny Confederacy and a nearly dead Texas, a sudden pit formed in Jose's stomach. Yes his name was Jose but America refused to pronounce it right.

"As you can see Texas needs some medical attention. Carry him and only him and see to it that he does," America ordered.

"But, sir, don't you see that Confederacy also needs medical attention?" Jose protested.

"I SAID TAKE THE BOY ONLY! OR DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?" America shouted.

Jose walked over to pick up the boy and looked at Confederacy. Jose's eyes told Confederacy how sorry he was, but orders are orders. Jose picked up the boy carefully and began to walk with him into the forest; tears began to stream down his eyes. Once Jose was gone, Confederacy closed his eyes preparing himself for the worst.  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Kill me!" Confederacy shouted.

"Oh don't worry I am going to kill you, but first I need you alive so that the people living within you free all of their slaves," America coldly replied.

Then from his jacket America extracted shackles similar to the ones used on slaves. Confederacy's eyes widen with horror, he would be brought back to the capital in chains like a common prisoner. No he couldn't face them, not this way. As soon as the shackles were placed on his wrist everything seemed to move at a fast pace that before he knew it he was at Washington DC within seconds. He found himself in a grimy cell under a prison. Confederacy wanted to see his son and daughter; he wanted to be assured that they were both safe. Suddenly America appeared at Confederacy's cell door. Who had one of the prison guards open the door for him.

"I would offer you a more comfortable chair, but you know how hard it is to get good accommodations here," Confederacy said sarcastically.

"I see so you still have your sense of humor, Confederacy. By the way I brought someone to see you," America said as he stepped aside letting a girl around Texas' age come into view.

Her name was Arizona; she had blond wavy hair and grey eyes. She could almost pass off as her mother when she was that age if only her eyes had been copper. Yes indeed she has Mexico's daughter. It was too much for Confederacy to take; he quickly got up and walked over to reach for her. Arizona quickly clung to America's pants, burying her face in America's legs.

"Papa, who is this person I have never seen him before?" Arizona asked.

"Of course you have, Arizona, just try to remember," America cooed picking her up.

Arizona looked at Confederacy intently and finally remembered him. She had seen him in one of America's family album, but back then he had been rather handsome. Now he had a very tangled beard and looked very dirty.

Then Arizona caught sight of his eyes, damn they were just like her own. Tears formed in her eyes, as she inched closer to him.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! ITS ALL YOU'RE FAULT MAMA DOESN'T LOVE ME! WHEN EVER I GO SEE HER SHE IS ALWAYS SCARED! AND IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT THAT TEXAS IS HURT! IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT THAT PAPA HAD TO BE IN THIS HORRIBLE WAR!" Arizona screamed as she used her tiny fist to hit Confederacy's shoulders.

"Arizona, that's enough!" America shouted grabbing a hold of the hysterical girl.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Arizona shouted at Confederacy.

"Guard! Take Arizona out of here!" America ordered one of the men who where placed to keep watch over Confederacy.

"Yes, sir! Come here you," the guard said taking hold of a squirming Arizona.  
"She hates me," Confederacy lamented.

"It appears so," America sighed, "anyway, you are going to die tomorrow after all the documents are in order, but before that I am going to tell you a little story about me and Mexico."

Confederacy suddenly looked up with widen eyes.

"Yes, I am talking about me and her in bed, let me tell you about something that happened about two year ago in our time, but in human years that must have been around nineteen years ago… I had gone over to Mexico's house without you remember, because you were so preoccupied with your son Texas. Mexico wasn't outside like you thought she'd be. Ever since you went there Mexico is sent inside whenever either one of us step inside her lands. I guess what you did actually scared her, but oh well can't be helped now can it?" America asked.

Confederacy just glared at him.

"Anyways, I walked over to her front door and knocked. Her boss was the one who answered the door. 'Quien eres too?' The man asked me.

'I am America,' I told him. Funny for some reason this response softened him.  
He stepped aside and said 'Por favor pase, pase.'

'Thank you, as you can see I came here because I want you to understand that Texas and Arizona now belong to the United States. I think Mexico should be here,' I replied.

'Si, si, esta en el cuarto de el que era de Puebla. Pero no creo que le vaya a encantar lo que esta apunto de ver' her boss told me.

He pointed me into the direction of her brother Puebla's room and in that room I saw something so pitiful, Confederacy. Mexico's eyes where blood red from all the tears she had cried.

'How long has she been this way?' I asked moving closer to a very frightened Mexico. She was a sight to behold; her once rosy cheeks were now completely pale, she had bags under her eyes as if she hadn't been able to sleep in days. Her hair was still lovely and it still looked neat, thank goodness, but it was missing its natural shine. Her boss sadly looked at me.

'Ah, desde cuando perdió as sus hijos,' her boss told me, 'ay la niña de mis ojos se me esta muriendo.'

'What do you mean by she is dying? No she can't be dying, she is one of the nations, and we don't die so easily,' I denied.

'You can see I am not lying. She doesn't eat, she doesn't sleep, all she does is cry,' he cried.

'Bring me some food and then leave me alone with her,' I demanded.

'What?' her boss asked me in shock.

'I said leave me alone with her. I think I can reason with her, I bet I can get her to eat something before I am gone,' I repeated.

He gave me this one weird look as if he was not sure if he should do as I told him but then he thought that it was worth a try. My guess is that whatever he and had been trying was not working. Her Boss did as I told him and went to get some food placed it on a desk. He then walked over to the shaking Mexico gently pushed her hair back.

'I am going to be near by. If you need me please don't be afraid to call for me,' he reasured her.

In my opinion he may as well have been talking to a wall because the poor thing was beyong reach. All she did was sob and call out to both Texas and Arizona.

'Mis niños, ay mis niños! Quiero mis bebes, por favor devuélveme a mis bebes!' Mexico begged as she rocked her body back and forth holding tightly onto a baby clothes that no doubt had at one point belonged to both Texas and Arizona."

"Wait I saw her a while back and she didn't look that depress, and besides you also took her children away from her wouldn't she also be upset right now and be doing the same things now?" Confederacy asked.

"Oh you're right she doesn't look at all that depressed because I didn't give her enough time to get too attached to our kids," America replied.

"How were you able to do that?" Confederacy asked. He needed to know.

"I'll tell you as soon as I finish my story. Now be quiet, Confederacy. Where was I? A yes I remember now. Her boss left leaving chopped up fruit and a glass of oatmeal substance that looked more like a drink than a meal. I ask her boss what it was and he laughed and told me:

'Señor America, usted nunca a visto agua de Horchata, no?' he asked.

'Of course not,' I answered annoyed that they had something I did not understand.

'If you want I can get you a glass,' he offered.

'No that won't be necessary, thank you,' I thanked him.

And then he left closing the door behind him. I didn't move until I was sure her boss had left us completely alone my guess is that he had left to the living room down stairs. I walked toward the fruit that was neatly cut. I could tell what some of the fruit was but there were some that I had not idea what they were, my guess is that they were fruits that only grew in Mexico. I walked over to Mexico and moved a chair in front of her so that we could face each other. I reached out to her; I cupped her face in my hands. I needed to know how much you hurt her.

'Mexico, dry your eyes this is not a reason to be crying,' I consoled her.

'How would you know? I lost everything I loved,' Mexico wailed.

'You didn't lose yourself,' I cooed.

'Why does everything that I love get taken way from me?' Mexico asked.

'No it isn't,' I tried to assured her.

'My big brother Guatemala hates me. He told me he does; he said he couldn't even stand to look at me. Then Spain said that he hated me when he gave me my independence. Texas said that even if I was his mother he hated being by my side. If my mom Aztec was her she would probably hate me too. Everyone hates me! I am all alone,' she cried.

'Not everyone hates you,' I tried to convince her, but unfortunately she was out of my reach.

I couldn't help it I took her into my arms. She sobbed and cried even harder, but she let go of the baby clothes she held so tightly to. I kissed her forehead, funny I can still remember what she smelled like. She smelled so sweet. Any way I kissed her with so much passion even if I was lying to myself, I wanted her to feel as if someone loved her. She quickly pulled away, and in her eyes I could tell what she was thinking. She wanted Canada; even after all this she still yearned for him.

'Just pretend I am him,' I whispered as I kissed her once more.


	7. America's Past continue

'Pero tu no eres el,' Mexico cried.

Allowing even more tears to flow out of her eyes. She surprised me when she got out of bed in quick speed. She walks towards the food, takes a fork and begins to eat some of the fruit. You know for a second there I thought she was going to stab me with that fork. Then she stared at me with a glare in her eyes that told me how much she didn't want me there. I sat down on the chair and relaxed, once she noticed that I was no threat to her she also relaxed and enjoyed her food. Something I knew from what her boss had told me she hadn't done in quite some time. The funny thing about how she was eating is that she ate with elegance; she didn't shock her food down like I thought she would but she actually savors every inch of it. As I saw her eat my mouth began to salivate, not because of the food she saw eating but because of her. I wanted her maybe just as much as you had or maybe even more.

As soon as she was done eating I took it as an opportunity to tell her what would be occurring in the Union. She looks at me with pain in her eyes and I can almost hear her heart shatter and hit the pit o her stomach. She shocks back her tears and as calmly as she can muster she tells me.

'I know why you are here,' she says to me, 'Oh, Virgencita de Guadalupe, porque me pasa esto ami. Tu que tambien eres madre ten me compassion.'

Then she sinks to her knees and cries some more. Curling herself up into a tight ball and cradling herself. I got up from the chair and slowly began to inch myself towards her. She didn't seem at all to notice that I had gotten up from the chair and was now standing right in front of her. I knelt right in front of her and kissed her forehead like a child who would comfort a friend. She didn't swat me away so continued and slowly she stopped crying. By then I had nearly kissed every inch of her face save for her lips. She was actually searching for mine, anticipating for our mouths to meet. When they did she pulled me closer and deepening the kiss, she craved me.

When the kiss ended I smirked and looked at her and gasped for air as I told her: 'Y-you… know, Mexico, this… is not …what I …can here for.'

Listen to what she said next. You'll get a kick out of it.

'I know, but I just want to forget his touch. I feel filthy,' Mexico moaned. She started to push me towards the bed undressing me as she did so. By the time I landed on the soft sheets of the bed I was practically naked and she still had her night gown on. Just so you know I was on bottom. She kissed my lips roughly and began to leave a trail of kissed down my body. Mexico not only was she on top but she also made me feel like the girl. She licked, bit, and even pinched my nipples, and then she a loud one of her hands to give me a hand job. Damn she was driving me over the edge with her movements; I almost couldn't take it anymore. I flipped us over and very gently took of her nightgown; she was nearly stripped if only for her underwear she still had on. You can pretty much figure out what happened next. Damn that sex was hot even thinking about it is driving me crazy. After what seemed hours I came inside of her very tight body that seem as though it didn't want me to get out.

'Mexico, just so you know, if you get pregnant you will have to give them to me,' I told her after five minutes of rest.

'What if I don't want to give them to you?' Mexico asked me.

'Well then, I guess I'll have to kill you for them,' I smirked at her startled face.

'But they will be my kids,' Mexico complained.

'So what they will also be mine,' I snapped back at her right before stealing a kiss from her lips.

Nine months later California, Nevada, Utah, New Mexico, Wyoming, Colorado, Oklahoma, and Kansas were born."

Confederacy just glared at his brother, how dare he, talk about the girl he loved like that in front of him.

"But she didn't give you the kids so willingly, now did she?" Confederacy asked.

"Of course not and I wouldn't have gotten them if it wasn't for her civil war that arouse from her Capital," America replied, "don't underestimate her. She is powerful when she is not fighting herself."

"America, did you know that at this current moment she is married to France?" Confederacy practically shouted his question.

"Yes, of course I know, but I have been too busy dealing with you that I couldn't stop her from going through with it. Unlike you who only lusted over her, I truly did and still love her," America replied glaring at his other half. A half that would soon be dead.

Then America walked out closing the gate himself. As soon as he got out side he let tears fall out of his eyes. In truth he and Confederacy were the same when it came to Mexico. They both had been brutal with her and forced themselves into her. Mexico cried when he was finished and begged god that she wasn't pregnant, but the rest was true. The conversation they had after was the same. If looks could kill right now he would be buried six-feet under.


	8. She was only toying with you

Confederacy walked up and down his cell. He knew that he was dying, he could feel it. He knew what his brother America was up to. At this very moment America was printing out some documents that would have to be signed by the states that had made the Confederacy. A man opened the door of his cell. Confederacy quickly looked at who was standing before him. Right there stood both England and France each with a look of remorse. England was the first to speak.

"I am sorry," was all England said.

"Why are you apologizing for?" asked Confederacy.

"America, has decided that you are to be annihilated for the good of the country," France answered.

"Is that all?" Confederacy asked with relief.

"What do you bloody hell mean by 'Is that all?' What could be worse than dying?" England asked feeling rather irritated.

"For starters he could have said he wanted to kill my children. You could suffer through unrequested love. You know I was always in love with Mexico," Confederacy confessed.

"You would have done anything to have her," France snarled.

"You both have the same mind set when it comes to Spain's little sister, or was it his daughter? No wait, it was his wife. 'If you love something set it free. If it doesn't come back to you, hunt it down.' Or at least that's how some people say it," England sighed.

"What are you talking about, England?" both France and Confederacy asked.

"Well you both forced Mexico to do things she didn't want to," England replied.

"First of all Mexico proposed to me. Therefore I did not force her to do anything," France scoffed.

"How did that go? You know in bed?" Confederacy asked.

"I have no idea. I guess she only wanted to marry me just so that she could annoy me," France cried sulking in the corner.

"What's wrong with him?" Confederacy asked.

"Both he and Mexico are getting a divorce thanks to your brother," England informed him.

"What brings you here?" Confederacy asked.

"Well, I came here to say good-bye. And on my way here I bumped into France that wanker decided to follow me since now and I quote 'I have no reason to live for.' You know he can be so over dramatic, I mean it's just Mexico for crying out loud," England raged.

"IT IS NOT JUST MEXICO!" both Confederacy and France shouted giving England the evil eye.

"You both don't know but Mexico had all of this planed out. She wanted to make you two suffer, especially you Confederacy," England informed them.

"Lies all of it, lies," France refused to accept.

"For how long had she planned this?" Confederacy asked.

"Ever since Puebla died; she wanted both you and America to suffer the loss of a sibling. Mexico didn't care who," England sighed.

"What about me?" France asked pointing at himself.

"I am not so sure. I think she knew that you would try to help Confederacy gain independence, but also I just think she used you to try and feel close to the only person she ever truly loved in this world," England answered.

"You mean to tell me that after all these years; Mexico was always thinking about Canada?" Confederacy asked.

"That's right, which is why she made sure that she didn't hurt him at all," England responded.

Flashback:

"Canada, ya no soy digna de ti," Mexico cried.

Confederacy looked back at Mexico. Her shivering form visible to his view, he seductively smiled to himself. He knew that in Mexico, whoever was a woman's first time she would have to remain by that man's side. Once outside of Mexico's door his joy was short lived; yes, her flesh was his but not every other aspect of her living form. If the world were to suddenly disappear, her soul would run and embrace Canada's. By conquering her human flesh, he had completely lost her as well.

"Don't worry you will soon come to love me," Confederacy whispered to Mexico's door.

End flashback.

In the end, Mexico never fell in love with Confederacy. Now it was she who had wanted his death, in fact she had planned all out. Not only that, she wanted him to suffer just as much as she had when she lost her children; however, when the kids were taken from her there was no hatred in her eyes, just forgiveness. Every time he thought about her he felt her image cutting deep within him. His heart seemed to fall into the pit of despair.

"Please leave, I wish to be left alone," Confederacy requested.

Neither France nor England asked, they simply nodded their heads in agreement and left Confederacy alone. Confederacy sunk to his bunk placed a head over his eyes and felt tears running down his face. Images of the Aztec Empire, New Spain, and even the present Mexico were flowing through his mind. Sometimes she looked serious, happy, motherly, forgiving, angry, and sometimes sad.

I am sorry if this chapter is short. I just haven't been having a writers block when it comes to this story.


End file.
